The present invention relates to disposable articles, and more particularly to surgical drapes.
An assortment of disposable drapes have been proposed for use during surgical procedures and operations. Such drapes normally have a sheet with a fenestration for placement over the surgical site. During certain operations, e.g., open heart surgery, tubes and other equipment of a similar nature may pass over the drape to the surgical site. Examples of such equipment include tubing for a heart-lung machine, aspiration tubing, fibrillator cord, defibrillator cord, pacing cord, etc. Of course, it is necessary to secure such tubes or cords in place on the drape to prevent them from moving relative the surgical site and from obstructing the surgeon during the operation.
If clips are attached directly to the drape, they may puncture the drape and destroy the sterile barrier required over the patient, a procedure sometimes practiced. Hence, certain surgeons place loose linens over the drape and use clips to attach the equipment to the linens. However, this procedure is inconvenient and time-consuming, and the linens do not totally prevent movement of the equipment.